Found Treasure
by Baileys 96
Summary: After a surprise visit from the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, a 16 year old girl is once again in an unfamiliar environment...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism would be veeery welcome ;) Have fun reading!**  
** Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and I am not earning money from this.**

It was a cold night for this season, I thought as I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around my slender body. In the pale moonlight I could see Fred's red head coming closer, so I grabbed my suitcase and rushed forward to meet him. Whilst being jostled around by others and helping some confused first-graders out the way, I noticed some quick movement from the corner of my eye. I looked around and stopped just in time to prevent myself walking straight into the tall figure dressed in expensive robes of Draco Malfoy.

With a greasy grin he moved forward to block my way. He took a step toward me and threw an insult defiantly my way, "I'm surprised you still have the balls to return to this place, Johnson..." I was just looking for a suitable counterpoint when Fred finally reached me through the crowd. "What was that, Malfoy?" Furious, he glared at the blonde. Malfoy answered this with only his most innocent smile, and darted a less compassionate look at me before he turned and disappeared. Fred and I exchanged a blank stare before we took the next coach up to the castle.

"It's fairly cool tonight, don't you agree?" The voice was soft and tender, but I still jumped and looked directly into the clear wide eyes of Luna Lovegood. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "This year will probably be quite different than the last. It will probably hold great changes." Her huge eyes studied me. With her pale skin and light blonde hair, along with the bright moonlight, she looked like a ghost. I shuddered and swallowed, Malfoy's words still in mind: "Um, how do you know that?"

"Oh," she leaned forward a little, lowering her voice as her expression became serious, "The Nargles told me." Next to me, Fred rolled his eyes and sighed. I smiled then, not being able to hold it back anymore.

Then went the evening, like every year before that. One of the first grade students had made an, despite Hagrid's many warnings, (involuntary) swim in the icy Black Lake. And as every year, Peeves had thrown what looked like charge tuber worms at the new students (quite amusing too see that even the second graders cried out and shot off in all directions). And the crowning glory before we had even reached the Great Hall, was Neville losing his toad, Trevor, and creating an uproar of laughter.

The hall looked exactly the same as before; the long benches and tables the same, which were already covered with food of all kinds, the thousands of candles that floated above our heads, the star strewn ceiling and of course the fully packed teacher's table at the back.

No sooner had the giant doors of the hall opened, had crowds of students flocked to their house tables and found the friends they had failed to on the train beforehand. Soon, everyone had taken their seats, and the first years had lined up behind Professor McGonagall. They watched the older years apprehensively, their wide eyes peeking out from behind the teacher.

McGonagall told the first years to wait behind the podium and picked up the Sorting Hat. She explained what would happen next and called the first one forward: "Matthew Adams!" He took his place on the stool on top of the podium and waited anxiously to see what would happen now until he had finally the Sorting Hat on. The Hat's face remained smooth and unreadable for a few seconds as it thought, and then suddenly it shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The cheers from the next table over were near deafening. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and hurried back quickly to his table. McGonagall then called forward the next, and so on, until finally the last one, a Slytherin, had taken her place at the table.

Next, Dumbledore rose from his chair and approached the podium. "Welcome," he began as all the conversations and laughter died away, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I have decided to share some important information with you, some of which is very serious, which is why I think it is best, if all of you listen especially carefully..." On his last words he gave me a sharp glance, and I knew it was probably best if I didn't interrupt him.

Dumbledore turned his gaze back off me, and my more or less guilty look in his conjecture confirmed I would stay silent. He quietly cleared his throat and continued: "Now all of us here in this room know Lord Voldemort and his followers are at large and gaining power. But not only are his Death Eaters a threat to us, but there is also another kind of danger he has recruited. This danger is of course the werewolves. I want to tell you, actually, I want to warn you, not to under any circumstances leave the school building after six o'clock," he paused, his blue eyes gliding over our school, before continuing, "Well, on a lighter note..." That was my cue to let my ears wander off and devote my attention to observing the funny behaviour of students at other tables.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"...And I'm sure you're all very hungry, so I shall let you get on with the feast!" ended Dumbledore's opening speech. The emerging sound of conversation woke me up, out of my half-sleep. And now I realised it too, the rumbling feeling in my stomach; hunger. Real hunger. I then realised the usual delights of the long tables. My eyes darted from pudding to pizza, and spaghetti Bolognese and cucumber salad. Just when I had decided on the spaghetti, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and one thing was clear: this was not hunger. It was like an emerging restlessness inside me. I looked around but nobody seemed to have noticed anything. Everything was as usual, so I tried to continue to focus on my food and go on normally. I even managed to distract myself and think of something else, but the feeling would not shift from my stomach.

And suddenly I heard it; this rasping growl, followed by whining and whimpering and the unmistakable sound of screws falling out. I sat stock still. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me, he was close by. My anxiety grew with every passing second and within minutes there was an eerie silence throughout the hall. Dumbledore turned to stare suspiciously at the door. Suddenly the high windows of the hall shattered and tiny shards of glass showered down on us. Everything broke into complete chaos, people ran every which way as shots of coloured flashes of light zoomed in over our heads through the broken windows. They were followed by hundreds of masked figures dressed in black; Death Eaters. Now, they could compete against anyone, but I was still sitting stiffly in my seat. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, something inside was holding me back.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open after a painfully loud thump. And what I saw surprised and shocked me less than I had feared. At the entrance stood around maybe a hundred wolves. But I wasn't the only one who knew these weren't normal wolves. Some of them were pretty ordinary, but the others were taller; had a longer snout and rather long, thin limbs. As soon as everyone in the hall noticed the pack they froze. The herd was divided as a great black wolf moved forward. Even I could admit he was breathtaking; pitch black hairs covered his upper torso which then blended into a dark brown below. He raised his head and sniffed. Suddenly, his clear, fierce eyes fell on me. His eyes locked onto mine and I stared back, mesmerised. I forgot everything else around me, the fights from the Death Eaters and the cries of the wolves, who fell at once into the fight. For me at that precise moment, all that existed were those eyes. But then they were gone, swallowed by the darkness that engulfed me and everything else. The last thing I remember feeling was hot breath on my neck and sharp claws on my body.

**Hope you like it! I would very appreciate it, if you give me a little feedback! I really want to know what you think about this story! ;)**

**AND OF COURSE A GREAT 'THANK YOU!' TO THE LOVELY iLOVEFenrir, who translated this story into English! Thank you! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo, here's the next chapter! I had forgotten at the beginning to make a few warnings, but in the first chapter there was no need for them, but this chapter is different,**

**So, this chapter contains violence, foul language, implied rape, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

I woke up slowly. My head throbbed, I felt sick and my whole body ached, my skin feeling burnt. Great. This wonderful feeling of having just been run over by a double decker bus, increased even more when I realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was and what had happened. But my eyelids refused point blank to open. So I tried to explore my surroundings with the help of my other senses. And it worked really, the first thing I felt was a sharp little thing, digging into my bare back. Wait a minute – NAKED? Suddenly, my eyes flew open and thus revealed that I was lying on a straight surface. In fact, I was lying completely naked on a hard, cold stone floor. Startled, I jumped up and looked around.

I was in the middle of a medium-sized bedroom, the walls were bare and worn. The ceiling was high and there was only one small, dirty window which didn't seem to be letting in much light. Just when I was trying to remember something, anything, from last night, a loud snore came from the huge bed on the other side of the room. I got to my feet and quietly walked over to the bed to see who inhabited it. Whoever it was, was probably my captor. On the bed lay a man. From what I could see he was very large, in height certainly. I could see his tanned skin stretched over taught muscles in his limbs which were hanging off the side of the bed. I could also see drool leaking out his mouth onto his pillow. He had turned his face the other way so I couldn't fully see his face.

And then the panic set in. Who was this man? Was he the one who brought me here, and why? And above all, why was I naked? I looked frantically around the room again, looking for any indication of where my clothes could be. My eyes fell upon a pile of fabric instantly. My clothes. They were in the far corner, right next to where this guy had turned his head. 'Oh', I thought, my enthusiasm ebbing away slowly.

I briefly discussed with myself internally and came to the conclusion that, firstly: I wanted, no, _needed_, my clothes back, secondly: I finally wanted to see who this man was and if I knew him already, and thirdly...well I would think of one later. So I dropped down to the ground as quiet as possible and crawled over to my things. I picked them up one by one and gingerly began to get redressed. I turned around carefully, wanting to see who had kidnapped me, and when I finally looked I got the shock of my life. Right there, in this huge pine wood bed, was the infamous, cruel and feared by the entire wizarding world, werewolf; Fenrir Greyback. Old memories bubbled up inside.

_It was a stormy, summer night. I had been arguing with my cousin, where I had been growing up, not the most pleasant of childhoods, and was unceremoniously cut off at a deserted little playground at the edge of the woods. It had been abandoned for years and I always withdrew myself to this place whenever there was trouble. The rain fell in bucketfuls from the heavy clouds above, the pale moon peeking out from a gap. This was no ordinary night though, it was a full moon. I used to love full moons. I sat on my favourite swing and swung back and forth a little. Above me the sky thundered loudly and I jumped. I was soaking wet and shivering a little, but by God I should probably go back now._

_Behind me in some bushes came a deep and threatening growl. I turned around, startled. My eyes instantly fell upon the source of the noise, a wolf! And a huge one at that. It was pitch black and glared at me with wild eyes. I held my breath and leapt off the swing. I had already mangled with the fear of heights, but the fear approaching in the next second would be one I couldn't deal with. I ran faster than I ever had, the blood rushing through my ears which dampened the sound of thundering paws on the ground behind me. Something swiftly caught me from behind and threw me hard, forwards onto the rocky dirt road. I felt something warm running down my left knee. I turned over and inspected my knee which was covered with blood and was now emitting a sharp stinging sensation._

_But I had no time to feel sorry for my battered up knee, because I was roughly turned over, onto my back so I could look directly up into the eyes of the wolf which was now looming over me. The wolf bared its teeth in a wolfish evil grin, revealing his long, sharp fangs. With eyes dilated with horror, I watched as he lowered his black head in the direction of my neck and opened his mouth. I closed my eyes as I felt his canines dig into, but not break my skin. But I ignored it and tried to think of something else, anything else. I was brought abruptly from my thoughts by a deafening crack and flash of bright white. I opened my eyes in time to see a huge bolt of lightning had struck the first house at the forest edge on fire. My house._

The memory faded and I caught my breath and slowly got up, creeping to the door. I had just touched the metal of the doorknob as a voice growled, "Where are you going, sweetheart?" I shrieked in shock and spun around. I heard a rustle of something as he turned his head back to pierce my body with his cold, icy blue eyes. And like that night before I couldn't tear mine away. His voice rung in my ears again, rough and scratchy. More of a growl than a human voice, "I asked you where you were going**. Answer me**." He demanded in that low growl. I was panicking so much I still can't remember what I actually said. It was along the lines of, "I don't care, just away from you." But given the fact that I had no plan and no means of telling where I actually was, my words didn't mean much.

So I decided to go with the classic, "I'm going to the toilet." But wasn't the risk too great of angering him. Wait a minute, a risk was too great for me, Alicia Johnson? I don't think so.

"To the toilet," I said a little sheepishly. It was an unsaid, 'No'.

"Come here." He commanded. And what happened then was totally unexpected for me and left me speechless. I was about to contradict him to see what happened but instead my body betrayed me and walked over to him. My head was reluctant and turned the other way but my legs walked straight over to him like they didn't belong to a body.

Curiosity then got the better of my mind and I walked over to him, my mind lost. While I was more or less wallowing in self pity at my situation, I did not notice that I had arrived at the head of the bed. I looked into his eyes again. This time however I liked them much less. They had a murderous glint behind the surface which sent more than just shivers down my spine.

"Sit down!" He said harshly. This time my head took the upper hand and refused to listen to him.

"Sit down," He said insistently.

"N-no," I began to tremble like a world champion. I panic easily and suddenly I couldn't move an inch. His rugged face started to turn red with anger as he sat halfway up into a sitting position. His eyes were almost black now and they reflected the wild animal he really was.

He grabbed me by the collar of my top and pulled me down to him at eye level, our noses barely a centimetre apart. I swallowed and involuntarily inhaled his scent; blood, sweat and dirt. But among all these there was something else, something indistinguishable from the rest. It was HIS scent, and it was...kind of nice.

He looked me straight in the eye and whispered, a deadly undertone in his voice, "Repeat your last sentence, mudblood." Tears welled in my eye, but I blinked them away. Be strong, I kept telling myself mentally as I mustered up my courage and said much louder, "No!" All of a sudden he let go of me and my body flew back like a tight spring.

Completely terrified, I gazed up at him from the floor. He looked as if his wolf would jump out at any moment and swallow me up alive. Just as I decided to jump away and rush to the door, he grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me onto the bed. I had not noticed how he had gotten up but now he was towering over me. With one of his huge hands he placed my hands above my head and held them. His other hand came down again to run up and down my body again and again. It reached the bottom of my top and pushed it up high, revealing my black c-cup bra and the many scars that covered the skin there.

I gulped.

**A/N: Well, that was the second chapter, so please let me know how it's going so far! ****Reviews are very very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my friends! I'm sorry that it took so long until I finally uploaded the chapter. It was unbelievable, I missed the simple ideas, and I wrote 200 words which were deleted by my PC. And thanks to iLOVEFenrir (was again a great help to me in the chapter), I could keep writing! Well, enough babble – have fun reading!**

With a wicked grin, his eyes raked over my body as his hand ran over my longest scar.

The scar went straight down, crossing my right breast until it reached my navel. It was definitely caused by claws, his claws. And he knew that. He seemed to actually have remembered me! My heart burned with hatred.

"W-what do y-you want from me?" Inside I didn't want to tremble or stutter and yet I did both. He, however was just completely quiet and bloody heavy on me as he pushed my lower body into the mattress. Next, he pulled my top half towards him and fumbled with my shoulder. For some reason I liked his touch and again my body betrayed me. He pushed my bra strap over my shoulder and then down my arm. He pushed his face close to the soft skin there, zooming in and licking the bite mark that he had made himself. A previously never felt feeling rose up and filled me. It was beautiful and warming.

All of a sudden he bit too hard. His teeth dug deep into my neck and sliced through the scar tissue there. I felt a warm liquid running down my neck and a sharp stabbing pain which echoed throughout my whole body.

When he finally desisted from me, I thought (justifiably) he was done, but then he crashed our lips together painfully. My mouth opened in a silent scream of protest but he saw this as an opportunity to push his tongue between my lips. Or tongues danced together, and blood mixed with saliva. I felt sick and I could not breathe. I began to squirm under him and felt him grin against my mouth as his grip tightened around both my arms above my head. I could almost see myself turning blue as my strength dwindled. He was going to strangle me! If someone had told me I was going to die like this an hour ago I would have never believed them.

When I couldn't hold on any longer he finally released me and my lungs gratefully gulped down the air.

"Finish your sentence, Mudblood. Why don't you want to sit down?" He asked me in a deep, menacing tone. I gulped and stammered, still buried beneath him, "Uh, I-I-I erm, just wanted to..."

Annoyed by my stuttering, he stood up and left the bed. I let my hands breathe. Now I was legitimately afraid of what would happen.

I watched as he fiddled with his belt buckle and clicked it open, a disgusting aroused evil grin on his face as he pulled out the buckle. I felt sick. I tried to crawl away, but with a wave of his wand my hands went shooting back up to the headboard. My eyes widened in panic and I squirmed frantically, which just made him laugh. He folded his belt in half and pulled it back above his head. I winced and cried out as the hard leather crashed down with full force on my skin. He raised his arm again and hit my body. I cried out loudly for him to stop, I was hurting! I remember yelling that I would do anything to make it stop. This made him pause briefly.

He leant down and growled in my ear, "Anything?"

I gulped as I realized what I had just promised. I nodded slowly, pretty sure that he would go ahead with whatever he wanted to do.

"So, you'll behave yourself now, will you be a good girl?" I gave another small nod.

"What was that? I didn't hear you..." His grin grew wider; he sensed my internal struggle as I tried not to contradict him again.

"Y-yes," I choked up.

"Yes?" He purred, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, I'll be a good girl." The words sounded disgusting in my ears, fake and forced.

"Whose good girl?" He teased further.

My eyes widened in confusion, finally I spat out, "Your good girl." He slid his free hand forward to my face. Instinctively I flinched away and his expression turned sour. He slapped my cheek with enough force to turn my head to the side. I tried to ignore the burning sensation on my cheek.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He teased again. I just nodded and he raised his hand again, and I suddenly shouted "-Yes!" He let it drop.

"You are old enough to give me an answer when I ask." He pushed his hand towards my chin again and held it in a firm grip. He turned my head towards him so I had to watch. He released my chin, but still kept the burning eye contact as he stroked my sore cheek.

He let his eyes wander over my body and a malevolent grin crept up onto his face. His right hand sought its way from my waist up to my bra.

He severed the centre strap holding it together with a drag of his claw. He looked greedily at the bare flesh of my chest. I tried to back away from him, pushing my body into a sitting position. He laughed and pulled me right back with his huge hands and held me there.

"You said you'd do anything to make me stop..." He finished the sentence and before I could protest he had already sunk his canines into my neck. Again he drew blood and I felt his excitement which he expressed quite openly to my body.

I gulped and struggled under him, trying to push him off but he was too heavy, too strong. He let go of my neck and took both my hands, and held them over my head. Then he reached for his wand and whispered, "Incarcerous."

My eyes widened in shock as he fumbled with my trousers, pulling and tearing them away from my legs. Now I lay before him, and all that separated my body from his were my underwear. Although, the bra was already gone..._Great_, I thought. _Not even gallows humour could lift my mood now..._

I was suddenly torn from my self-destructive thoughts as I felt a cold breeze around my hips_. Okay, now my last piece of flimsy protective fabric is gone._

At the sight of my naked body he gave me a nasty, albeit lustful grin on his lips, "Oh yeah...you'll make me more than happy..."

**A/N: So, this was the third chapter – a bit shorter than the other two, take or give a little...;)**

**Reviews are always more than welcome! Thanks to all who have in the other chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies!**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for let you wait so long for this chapter. It was soo difficult to write for me, it's the first lemon-scene I've ever written and I hope you like it. Please review!**

His words echoed in my head, "Oh, yes, you'll make me more than happy...". My mind would not admit what he was saying, I just blocked out any thoughts about what he was intending to do to me.

Dumbfounded, I lay beneath him, naked and bloodless. He took one last look at my body before sliding the zipper of his worn black trousers slowly, anticipating my reaction.

Then he stopped and looked at me expectantly. What does he want? Surely he doesn't want me to compliment his looks. His hands moved along my bare sides. They sought their way north to my hands which were bound above my head, and unknotted the rope.

He then sat back down by my feet and showed me his unusually big member. I was repulsed by the sight of it and turned my gaze to the floor. He gave a dirty laugh and leaned over me, pulling at my wrists.

My heart was beating painfully in my chest as he gently lead my hands up his shaft. I wiggled and squirmed but he swiftly took both my hands in one of his and used the other to back hand my cheek, sending my whole head sideways. My hair fell in front of my face as a comforting shield between us both.

I cried out in pain as his hand made contact with my sore cheek, the crack echoing through the room. My cheek now felt very hot and a trickle of blood ran past my cut lip where his claw had caught my skin. He loosened his grip on my hands so I tugged one gently from his grasp and inspected the damage.

But as soon as my fingers made contact with the swollen cheek, an involuntary wail of pain left my mouth. From what I could see from my left eye, my cheek must have looked like it belonged to a hamster.

Greyback chuckled darkly, "You could make this easy for yourself, but you're just begging for pain." He rasped.

"You could have already had a shower by now, and been playing out with the others." the other whats? There were others here? I inwardly kicked myself for my stubbornness. He plucked my trembling hand away from my face to review what he had done to my face. Judging by his expression it was more than satisfaction for him. He trailed a thumb over the red area and I hissed quietly with pain.

His lips curled upwards into a cruel grin as he suddenly grabbed my arms and pushed me into the mattress, shoving his penis in between my legs.

"Apparently, we have to teach you some manners first..." and again his lips crashed down on mine, but harder than last time. He took my lower lip in his teeth and bit down, making droplets of blood ease out the side and into his mouth where he lapped it up with his tongue. I was hoping and praying for a miracle that never came as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, making me taste my own blood.

It was horrible and a strangled cry escaped my raw throat as he reached down and slammed into me. With incredible speed and relentless power he crashed into me again and again. I yelled out, "Stop! Please stop! Please!"

But he just ignored it and smiled. And suddenly his intolerable grip tightened around my hands as he increased his pace until a final thrust shocked us both into orgasm and his seed shot up into me.

Panting heavily, he collapsed onto me and curled up on the bed. As his arm fell down across my stomach, my world had already dissolved into darkness.

I dreamed that night about my family, remembering how they were and how I loved them so. I awoke to a tongue on my neck. My eyes fluttered open to find Greyback had fallen asleep with his arm over my waist and his drool on my shoulder. Lovely.

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to shove him away but instead he simply pulled me closer and put his upper leg over mine and help me exactly where I was.

I sighed, my fringe blowing away from my forehead. Wriggling some more, I gently eased him off me and slid myself from under his heavy weight. I clothed myself, my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage.

I managed to make it over to the doorway before I heard his sleepy voice

"Where d'you think you're going?"

"Er I just..." No my more confident side spoke "needed some space. You're sweating and drooling...!"

"Now that's hardly respectful." He scolded in a mocking tone, slowly getting up and stalking towards me, his hips swinging in time with his toned arms as he approached his prey. Me. I swallowed and backed into the wall, trying not to stare at his broad chest, but unable to meet his scorching gaze. I could feel his eyes on me as he closed the space, resting one hand on the wall behind my head.

"And what do you think can you do now? To get away from me? How, eh?" his mocking gaze turned into a challenging one and I felt a slight dread forming in my stomach.

"I don't know." I whispered as his other hand landed inches from my nose, forcing me to look at him.

I thought of kicking him into his privates and run but I wouldn't make it far and I wasn't eager to once again get dominated by him. Especially not in that way.

He snapped me from my reverie by grabbing my neck in one hand and pulling my face close to his. He grabbed my hands and held them behind my back so I couldn't pry his fingers from my neck. His brutal fingers threatened to crush my windpipe as he leant forward and nuzzled his nose against my cheek. "So soft." he growled quietly. His calm demeanor was scaring the shit out of me. I was frozen in place by fear...and his hands.

"And so feisty..." He murmured in my ear. "I can hardly resist...But tonight is too late. We have to get up early..." He lowered his head once more and opened his mouth a little. With his teeth he gently grabbed my shoulder, his canines poking lightly into my flesh.

My blood was pounding in my ears as his words reached my brain, what was tomorrow? My stomach dropped as the possibilities raced through my mind, would he make me a werewolf, or kill me? Or worse?

But I was ripped out of my thoughts when he suddenly bent down, put his hands on my knees and heaved me up over his broad shoulder. He then carried me over to bed again and threw me onto it. With a slight wink of his wand which lay on the table next to the bed he locked the door and put a charm on the bed.

My eyes widened as he pulled down his black boxers which I was forever grateful he had slept in as well. He climbed down over me and snarled in my ear, "Apparently women are tighter in the morning." He nipped at my neck as I struggled underneath him, a sick feeling sinking in my stomach. A thin sheen of sweat covered my body.

"So...you want to go again tomorrow?!" I asked in a panicky tone, but at the same time I wished I hadn't asked. He waited with his answer until he lay in front of me, his hand pulled my lower body to his and his leg shoved itself between mine. "I just want to feel you _tight_ around me...But for tonight I let you be…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV

This time I awoke by something raw stroking my sides. I recognized this "something" as hands and my sleepy eyes fluttered open. "Ahh, you're awake…Been waiting for you for ages…" Before I could counter him he was slamming into me, filling me in a sickening but delicious way. It didn't hurt like it did last night, but everything else ached as he clamped down, his breathing heavy and aggressive.

"Relax, little one, it won't hurt then..." Although I had my eyes closed tightly, I could see his menacing grin plastered on his face. "You better practice relaxing, there'll be a lot more situations like this coming to you from now on…"

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! And please review! The next chapter will follow sooner, I promise! ;)Again a big THANK YOU to iLOVEFenrir who was again a GREAT help in this chapter!**

**Seeing as this English version of the story is more liked and faved I decided to stop the German one and focus on this one ****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am soooooooooo f*cking sorry that I couldn't hold my promise! I had a lot of stress and shit going on for a while now and that made me completely uncreative. I tried myself on my other stories but I'm not quite content with them. I hope you will be whilst reading this new chapter and have fun now! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me!**

"_Relax, litt1le one, it won't hurt then..." Although I had my eyes closed tightly, I could see his menacing grin plastered on his face. "You better practice relaxing, there'll be a lot more situations like this coming to you from now on…"_

He put one of his hands which he had placed on my hip between my already opened legs and played around with my nub. As the tightening feeling grew in my stomach, oddly I felt myself relaxing and the pain ebbing away. But I couldn't breathe, his face buried in my neck and his huge body covering mine, the combined heat was a little too much.

"I can't breathe." I choked, and he leaned back slightly, grabbing my hips and slamming into me again. I took in a lungful of fresh air, arching my back to his ministrations.

"Better, isn't it?" he asked as he bent forward to look into my face. I scrunched my eyes up tightly but nodded. Instantly, I felt him dig his sharp nails into my flesh and my eyes fluttered open. I looked down with big eyes and saw thick trails of warm blood flow down my sides, his claws still sunk in my flesh. It even seemed he would dig deeper and as I saw the look in his eyes I knew he did. As he noticed my stare he returned it he eyes making me feel much more uncomfortable.

"Better, isn't it?!" He repeated his voice sharp. Suddenly I knew what he meant; "Yes, it is" The words sounded forced, almost painful but he wanted his answer and for sure he would get it.

He smiled and pulled himself as well as his nails out of me. He then moved his head down to the new wounds and lapped up the blood. I hissed at the burning pain and tears began to form in my eyes. He noticed them and brushed them away, planting a light kiss on my lips. When I didn't flinch his smile disappeared and he looked my body up and down. Then he climbed down from me and heaved me up, carrying me bridal style into another room; the bathroom.

"Get hold on my neck", he ordered and hesitatingly I lifted my arms and slung them around his strong neck. He leant forward and filled the bath tub with a wink of his wand. Then he carefully laid me down into the hot water. Just then I realized how exhausted I was and I simply let my body dive further down into the water, slowly falling asleep. The last thing I felt was him, stepping also into the water and placing his body underneath mine.

…

I awoke to the slow, melodic sound of water being slowly swished around. I opened my eyes slowly and peered around the circular tub. Over the side were numerous soaps and cleaning utensils. They all looked unopened which wasn't particularly surprising. I brought up a hand to scratch my nose when I realized they weren't that wrinkled - how long had I actually gone to sleep for? As my head turned left it was met with the cool blue eyes of the beast who had taken me last night. My heart jolted as I realized he had been watching me all along. I jumped over to the other side of the tub and eyed him warily.

"Why so scared?" He growled softly, shifting forward and stretching his arms out. I was feeling more claustrophobic every second.

He moved forward and braced his arms either side of me. I kept my eyes downcast, not wanting to know his next move. Fenrir picked up a bottle of soap on the side and held it up to my face.

"Fancy a scrub?" He asked, slinking his hand behind my knee and pulling me down slightly. The water now came up to my chin.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, interpreting my silence as an invitation.

I heard the snap of the lid and he poured some into his hands. I was mildly surprised her knew how to wash someone, considering how masculine he always smelt.

"Turn around." He ordered. I complied, really wanting to stay on his good side. I gasped as his rough but warm hands smoothed over my shoulders. He pushed his thumbs into the back of my shoulders and I couldn't help but arch my back slightly. Bubbles from my shoulders floated down onto my chest and his hands followed. He could sense me tensing as his hands worked over my collarbones.

"Relax." He said, tucking his head in my neck and run his hands further down my front. My eyes automatically closed and my head fell back against his huge shoulder as his claws ran over my peaked nipples. I was lost in everything as his hands worked over my body. They knew exactly where to go, smoothing and grazing over just the right areas.

I noticed his grin against my shoulder as he laid his face onto it and placed a butterfly kiss there. My body relaxed for the first time since days and he felt it.

But just when I thought I was safe there in the bathtub under him there was a knock on the wooden door and I jumped. Greyback sighed and turned around. "Yeah!?" The door opened and revealed a blonde man who said in a low voice:" Excuse me Alpha but the pack becomes nervous. They're waiting for you…"

"Yeah I'm comin'…" Greyback replied annoyed and waved him off. When the door closed again I felt his rough hands at my hips, pulling me out of the water and the tub. As soon as the hot water was gone and only drops of it ran down my body I began to shiver heavily and he laid a towel over my shoulders, watching me as I began to dry my hair and limbs.

Again I felt uncomfortable because of my nakedness, although he'd seen me before. He, on the other hand, seemed to not even care that he was naked, letting his member hang down freely and didn't dry himself.

"Hurry up a little sweetheart, we must go" He stated pulled his trousers back on. "Where are we going?" I asked sheepishly when I was dry.

"We got to introduce you to the pack…And now come on, they're already waiting"

"But I got no clothes!"

"You don't need any. They all know how a woman's body looks…"

"I can't go out there naked!"

"Yes, you can. Apart from that, why would you want to cover your body? It's just perfect…"

I felt my face getting red and myself become more and more uncomfortable. "No, it ain't. Please let me wear some clothes…"

He sighed and replied slightly annoyed:" Take the towel if it helps you…" I wrapped it tightly around my slim form and followed Greyback through some corridors of the cave.

After several minutes we walked around a corner and what I saw made me hurry back behind the corner and hide there.

I saw maybe fifty people in more or less skimpy clothes sitting and standing, obviously waiting at the entrance of the cave. Greyback didn't seem to have noticed her disappearance and simply walked to the front, still not caring about his own nakedness. He was greeted by all of them and instantly everybody was quiet.

From what I could see the people were looking for something they would have expected to be with their Alpha. One of them, the same guy that had disturbed them earlier, stepped forward and asked, eyes downcast:" Erm Alpha, I thought you would bring _her _with you…"

Greyback looked confused for a moment then turned around. His eyes quickly scanned the immediate area and when they found mine he shook his head slightly disapprovingly. I took a few steps back from the corner and covered myself with random things I found.

I still heard him sigh and walk towards my lair and rolled myself up like a cat. "Is that what you do when I say 'follow me'? Now come out, I'll find you anyways…"

"But there're so many people!"

"Yes, they belong to my pack, they'll do nothing to you…" While we were discussing I didn't notice how he simply kept the conversation going just to follow my voice and eventually find me. "Got ya…" He said with a malicious grin.

I swallowed hard.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I want to thank ILOVEFenrir again, for her great help as my Beta reader AND writer ;)**

**Also I want to thank ALL my lovely reviewers and please keep reviewing, I need every idea I get from you! Give me inspiration ;)**

**I won't promise to update sooner this time but I promise I will try! Again, if you have any ideas for the story just tell me, I don't bite ;)**


End file.
